Never Fall In Love
by LoveLikeKlaine
Summary: After his mother died Kurt came to the sudden, but very determined, decision; he was never going to fall in love. Kurt knew exactly how to make sure that happened. A Klaine spin on Practical Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note. So this was running around in my head and would NOT stop until I wrote it down, so here it is! I have no idea if i'm gunna attempt to make this a bigger fic but i'm not sure how exactly to throw Klaine into _Practical Magic._

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel never wanted to feel the pain that was currently gripping his chest ever again. Nor did he want to go through the pain his father was going through. Even at six he knew his daddy was sadder then he was even if he did loose his mommy. He knew his daddy was sad because he let Kurt curl up next to him and fall asleep, and sometimes Kurt would hear his daddy crying from the kitchen. The first time Kurt heard his daddy crying it clicked in his young mind that he may be sad but his daddy must be sadder because he had <em>never<em> seen his daddy cry, even when he accidentally cut his hand really bad. Kurt may have lost his mommy who he loved so much, but his Daddy had lost his best friend, and he had known Kurt's mommy longer then Kurt. His daddy had called his mommy that the day they lowered her into the ground. Kurt could remember his daddy saying he loved Kurt's mommy very very much like he had just said it a few seconds ago.

So with that in mind Kurt came to the sudden, but very determined, decision; he was _never _going to fall in love. Kurt knew exactly how to make sure that happened. He quietly snuck down stairs after he heard his father's muffed snores come from behind his shut door, and went out the back door into his mommy's small green house. His small heart ached as the smells reached his nose that sent images of his mommy playing though his head, but he quickly shook them off – he was on a mission. Kurt headed over to the bench were Mommy had made the pretty smelling pouches that she sold to the people in town. Kurt grabbed the chair and pushed it closer so he could climb up onto it and reach for one of the bowls. His eyes scanned the work bench that still seemed to be waiting for her to come back. Kurt bit his lip and then quickly climbed down and hurried over to where the flowers wrapped themselves around the wooden fencing Daddy had put up. Kurt took a deep breath and as he spoke he reached up and plucked a petal from one of the white roses.

"He'll be kind." He dropped the petal in the bowl and reached for another petal. "And silly." He added the petal to the one in the bowl.

"He'll be brave." Another petal joined the other in the bowl.

"He'll have a laugh that makes me smile." Another petal fell slowly into the bowl.

"He'll be the best singer." He dropped another into bowl "Next to me." he added as a small afterthought.

"He'll have eyes that mix green, and brown, and gold all together." With each color he listed Kurt dropped a petal into the bowl.

"He'll have hair that is even more curly then Momma's. He'll always make me laugh. He'll hate olives like me. He'll love the colors blue and red. His hand will fit perfectly in mine. And he'll love me and never _ever_ leave me…" With the finality of that last statement Kurt held the bowl out at arms length and walked out of the green room into the cold night air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His momma had always said he was special and to remember to never let anyone say any different. He felt the air blow lazily around him and as he opened his eyes he saw the petals rising up out of the bowl slowly then fly away into the night sky.

Kurt closed his eyes once more and felt a sudden weight lifted off his heart. Kurt had just created the perfect person for him, the one he'd fall in love with….the only thing was that boy didn't exist, which was exactly what Kurt wanted; If the boy didn't exist how could he fall in love? He couldn't. He would never fall in love. Kurt gave a quick nod to himself as his job was done and he hurried back into the house. He would never fell this same pain again.

As Kurt curled up into his bed with a soft smile as he thought of the boy that didn't exist.

Little did Kurt know that two hours away a little boy sat by his open window looking out at the stars trying to see how many he could count before he fell asleep. The little boy was up to 245 stars when he saw something that caught his eye; flower petals. They were floating down to his window, and a smile spread across the boy's face as he watched them. A sudden gust of wind blew all the petals into his room and they landed on his lap. The boys blazing hazel eyes looked over the bits of flowers and before he realized it he was scooping them up and placing them into a small box full of his keep sakes. These petals came to him on the wind, they must be important, and maybe someday he'll find out exactly how important they are.


	2. Authors Note

Hello All! So this fic idea wouldn't be put to bed so I have decided to try my hand at it and make it a full chaptered fic. Chapter one of 'Defy The Fates' is posted already! So Head over and check it out if you liked this! Thanks for reading! ^.^

~ Carrie.


End file.
